NATIONAL ANIMAL - YOUR THOUGHTS by newcitizen 24/8/05
SOME OF THE WEIRD AND WONDERFUL IDEAS FROM THE 'ANIMALS' MESSAGE BOARD. AND SOME SANE ONES, TOO. 'PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION. MOVE ALONG NOW, NOTHING TO SEE.....ACTUALLY, AS I'M GOING ON HOLIDAY, IT MIGHT NOT GET FINISHED FOR A FORTNIGHT... BUT I WANTED TO MAKE SOME NOTES.... AKA COPY-AND-PASTE SOME STUFF FROM THE MESSAGE BOARDS....**GETS COAT; BACK IN A FORTNIGHT**' chavs nessie homo sapien sloth Animal House rules | Help Discussion: THE WOLLEY MAMOUTH Messages 1 - 17 of 17 Message 1 - posted by pieinthehouse, 2 Weeks Ago i dont know if i spelt it right but no one ese uses it and its a grand creature Message 2 - posted by RedMax51, 2 Weeks Ago Agreed, it is a grand creature! But could we settle 4 a Elephant.....Cos it might be hard getting the mammoths species alive again Message 4 - posted by Ginger Tommy, 2 Weeks Ago A SLOTH! and we could call it rambo...pllllllease! How brilliant would that be, and they sleep 23hours a day....and they only poo and wee once a week...easy to look after...?! Message 5 - posted by pieinthehouse, 2 Weeks Ago but they really rnt up for the publicity being so tired n all 'The largest creature Danny will have in is flat is a cockroach' Message 1 - posted by Petayrussell123 - Head of Church, 2 Weeks Ago Donkey and horse makes ass. We can mate monkeys and fish to make mish! Or kangaroos and sheep to make woolly jumpers (sorry, poor joke, i no) Any ova good ones? Message 2 - posted by Revolution_support, 2 Weeks Ago i think we should have strong animal rights .making new animals is a sillly and unnatural idea. but we should maybe keep and help endangered animals. Message 3 - posted by Petayrussell123 - Head of Church, 2 Weeks Ago I spose so Just combine common ones then, like rats and flies or sumfing Message 4 - posted by kungfukickasslass, 2 Weeks Ago A fly and a fish to make a flish Message 5 - posted by Revolution_support, 2 Weeks Ago yeah comon insects u could mix, that would be alright. Message 6 - posted by Donny17 and hat, 2 Weeks Ago Monkys and fish have been done before. Sea monkys. Get it :D How abot a horse and a camel so we can make comments such as 'Look old long face has got the hump' mwa ha ha. Message 7 - posted by pinklady1705, 2 Weeks Ago wouldnt danny's flat get a bit crowded with all these animals??? think of all the mess they;d leave behind! he's gonna have a hard enough job fitting over 8,000 people in there anyway (seeing as we WILL all be deported there is the UK refuses our visas to stay in our own homes) Message 8 - posted by Revolution_support, 2 Weeks Ago we can make a zoo for all of them Message 9 - posted by pinklady1705, 2 Weeks Ago YAY!!!!! but on which territory?? maybe we should find a citizen who has lots of land and peacefully agree to incorporate their territory into our new country?? Message 10 - posted by Outlaw citizen Ricky, 2 Weeks Ago personally i think the country animal should be a sloth. Quite frankly they are low maintenance and slow. I dont see why this would be helpfull but their ya go. Message 1 - posted by appologiesformyenglishi'mdutch, Last Week My mother in law would be perfect for this vacancy!!!!!! Message 2 - posted by ANGELTHERAPY, Last Week or mine, she'd be perfect!!! Message 1 - posted by PopeG - Commander of Intergalactic Fleets and Groundforces, Space Liason Officer of the CTU, Head of Space Exploration and more., 2 Weeks Ago Why don't we genetically engineer a humingbird to the size of a blue whale and ride them around. Or we could engineer a whale to the size of a hummingbird and keep them in tanks like goldfish. Or if we have to go for existing animals I nominate the Dolphin, it's extremely inyelligent and, as we're a land-locked country, it would be a suitable embodiment of our nation's comedy genius and witty sense of humour, whilst representing us with it's fun-loving yet intelligent temperament and yet can be aggressive when provoked. Message 1 - posted by SilentHemulen, 2 Weeks Ago Not only should foxes be our national animal because they are intelligent, witty, cunning, graceful, beautious, and somehow manage to avoid having their brains spattered around by crazed Terrier's every year, but because they are quite lovely, all in all. I think we should have domesticated foxes in Danlandia, and I also vote we honour the word. Mind, it's not like that would be hard... After all, who doesn't love being foxy? ^_~ Message 2 - posted by pinkmooch, 2 Weeks Ago foxes are vermin, shoot them all Message 3 - posted by AtomicKitsune, 2 Weeks Ago I'm also something of a fox fan, though as you might notice from my username, I have a preferance for the Japanese Kitsune variant. (For those who aren't familar with Kitsune, they're best understood as "fox spirits" and are usually depicted like normal foxes with multiple tails, up to 9 of them, and white, silver or gold fur. They are considered as intelligent as humans, if not more so, as well as posessing all the qualities pointed out by the original poster). I think a Kitsune of some description would make an excellent national emblem / animal, because although they're rarely "seen" many people believe in their existance..... much as all the citizens of our as - yet unnamed country believe in its great potential despite its somewhat humble real - world presence. Kitsune are also said to have the power to create visions that are completely real to those witnessing them...... one of my favourite quotes on the subject translates along the lines of "Many kitsune together can create an entire world through their joint efforts". Isn't that a bit similar to what everyone's doing here? Anyway, just my thoughts to add to the melting pot. Message 4 - posted by Snitchio, 2 Weeks Ago Kill the filthy ginger scum and keep them away from my chickens Message 5 - posted by gary_the_hat, Last Week forget the fox the alpaca's where it's at Message 6 - posted by The Minister for Furry Creatures, Last Week I would love to have the Fox as the national animal or maybe a rat as they are soooooo sweet! Message 7 - posted by GMOxen, Last Week I have a family of foxes living in my garden, but they seem a bit shy to be made the symbol of our bold new nation. Message 8 - posted by philipmacphail, Last Week Definetly foxes and then you can re legalise fox hunting and be the hero of the british countryside dwellers im not sure how many hounds we'd get in the flat though???! Message 9 - posted by Bovine3dom, Last Week How about fleas? I love fleas. When they're not eating me alive of course. Or maybe Scarab Beetles? Message 10 - posted by KingOrange, Last Week ACCEPT MY OFFER TO JOIN MY MASSING PRO-BADGER FORCES AGAINST ADMIRAL ANDREW AN ENEMY OF THE CROWN BURN ANDREW BURN Message 11 - posted by glittergroovy_gal, Last Week are you some kind of ingnorant freak?! foxes are complete and utter bastards!! they eat chickens, cats, pets, lambs, destroy crops and make a mess of cities!!! do u really want such a disgusting creature as the national animal?!! btw they aint terriers n they aint crazed, GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT!! if we have a national animal, in our beloved new (albeit small) country, surely a flat will soon be overflowing with turds! Its a known truth that animal bowels are like tardis's, capable of spewing out megatons of cack and spreading it into every nook and cranny when it is least expected or least convinient. Surely a national shit shoveller is a prime concern - but how to appoint such a prestigious position? Message 2 - posted by kev775, Last Week an ideal animal is a lion to protect are country and leave little poop Message 1 - posted by redbullgivesuwings, 2 Weeks Ago Rule they must Message 2 - posted by _buffythefrogslayer_ Supporter of the Campaign to Make Poverty History**, 2 Weeks Ago i might be making this up unknowingly (as you do) but are alpacas like llamas?? coz i think llamas are great Message 3 - posted by LadyDaisyOfOld, 2 Weeks Ago Alpacas are very similar to llamas except llamas are about twice the size of alpacas (making alpacas more child-friendly). Also an alpacas fleece is much softer and more beautiful Message 4 - posted by aykayar, 2 Weeks Ago who ever posted this is amazing. i am glad you agree the alpaca is the best creature for national animal. they have many wondeful qualities. Message 5 - posted by _buffythefrogslayer_ Supporter of the Campaign to Make Poverty History**, 2 Weeks Ago sounds good to me! go alpaca!! Message 6 - posted by redbullgivesuwings, 2 Weeks Ago who ever posted this is amazing. i am glad you agree the alpaca is the best creature for national animal. they have many wondeful qualities. Quoted from this message I do agree - how could anyone not - Im glad there are like minded alpaca lovers who also love King Danny! All Hail King! Message 7 - posted by schnappibear, 2 Weeks Ago Alpacas to rule alongside King Danny!! Message 8 - posted by redbullgivesuwings, 2 Weeks Ago Woooooooo! Go Alpacas and llamas!!!!!!!!!!!! Message 9 - posted by _buffythefrogslayer_ Supporter of the Campaign to Make Poverty History**, Last Week hey i was wondering - who started the whole alpaca thing? coz everyone seems to be mad about them (not that that's a bad thing) but alapaca's a bit of a random animal...surely everyone can't have thought of it all at once? Message 1 - posted by fran_crane, Last Week I think the meercat shud be our national animal Message 2 - posted by ally375, Last Week I agree. All that standing around looking quizzical would suit us nicely. Message 1 - posted by trottski81, Last Week we should make a new breed of animals to make us sperrit Message 2 - posted by kreature_crutcher, Last Week we should cross a lice with a nit and call it a 'nice' Message 3 - posted by Ginger Tommy, Last Week can we cross a sloth, with a cheetah? and then can we call it....a cheetloth? a bit like meatloaf.... Message 4 - posted by rip2roar, Last Week What about a miz between a bulldog and a shitzu?You get the idea.A BS Message 5 - posted by redllama, Last Week I like the train of thought re: birds as a national emblem - what about seagulls ? Being predominantly white we could put our best genetic scientists to work and maybe they could breed seagulls displaying the national emblem on their wings? What coverage it would give for our new country and illustrious leader. Message 10 - posted by ministerofthingsdontseemright, Last Week a squirilla. gorilla part squirrel. does trees exceptionally well. can find nuts and bananas easily. good for nit picking too. Message 1 - posted by SAFCJellybean, Last Week I think the national animal should be a Stingray because...... Wait for it ..... They are quite....FLAT. Message 2 - posted by counttoilet, Last Week Normally the national animal/plant is found in the country concerned so what might be in this country? Flys Spiders and Mildew (if you're lucky) Mmmmmmmm National plant Mildew And Animal Spider Interesting..... Message 3 - posted by doctorcyberpoodle, Last Week I am backing the labradoodle as our national animal...a new animal for a new country. Message 4 - posted by Lilmeerkat, Last Week I think our national animal should be a meerkat because they are soooo cute and they are small enough to fit on stamps and things. Message 5 - posted by 77smethic77, Last Week But there are no meercats in Dannys flat!(I think) what about Danny himself as the national animal? I mean, he IS an animal technically, and he would fill you with pride in a way no other animal could... Message 6 - posted by FlickyJane, Last Week I think we should adopt the otter. Not only are they really cute, but they are also really, really cute. Message 7 - posted by glowingmillie, Last Week I'm going to vote for the Slow Loris, they are fantastic creatures! glowingmillie. x Message 8 - posted by Rotterdam33, Last Week Chameleon ! Message 9 - posted by ®|_|G(3¥ ©¦~|~¦Z€Ñ, Last Week a giant squril wid a pet mushroom the dna ster Message 10 - posted by Nationally Famous, Last Week The national animal is already a lion with spectacles-yes, I know, it is a bit odd. Message 11 - posted by Sykester69, Last Week Monkey, crazed ones with big red bums and blue hair Message 12 - posted by high_heels123, Last Week national animal is the best role for the ALMIGHTY TURKEY MA HA HA Message 13 - posted by aykayar, Last Week Alpaca Message 14 - posted by roadkillfil, Last Week wat about a mongoose, thats a severly overlooked killing machine. that shud be our animal Message 15 - posted by counttoilet, 5 Days Ago MILDEW!!!!!!!!!! Message 16 - posted by mrgribbly, 5 Days Ago what about a penguin. they're the best Message 17 - posted by SassySJ, 5 Days Ago How about a duck ? Why well I dont really know but I nobdy else has it so I think we could use that one Message 18 - posted by welsh_boy69, 5 Days Ago the red squirel as it can be unique to our country. if we round them up? Message 19 - posted by Frankiep108, 5 Days Ago a duck billed platypus!! penguinpenguinpenguin Message 1 - posted by Duchess Kirsty of Monmouthshire, 2 Weeks Ago Okay, so maybe they're Australian, but frankly the oddest animals on earth, and as such I suggest we adopt the noble platypi as our National Animal. Who's with me? Message 2 - posted by LadyDaisyOfOld, 2 Weeks Ago Oh woe is me, I happen upon this board and see someone supporting the noble and glorious alpaca bringing me immense joy as it is such a cute quadruped, only to see it challenged by my favourite animal as a child. The best of all the platypi. Perhaps a crazy hybrid is in order? Message 3 - posted by Sirroryjones, 2 Weeks Ago a platypaca? Message 4 - posted by aykayar, 2 Weeks Ago hmmm interesting would llok very weird, what of each would be used? Message 5 - posted by Sirroryjones, 2 Weeks Ago i think and alpaca with a duck bill, and the the platypis poisonous dew claw, should anyone try and mess with it. Message 6 - posted by aykayar, 2 Weeks Ago but the whole idea of the alpaca was that it is freindly. we can have the bill and the flipper thing but no claws. Message 7 - posted by aykayar, 2 Weeks Ago the alpacas godly fleece will save it in a fight Message 8 - posted by cardiffarty, 2 Weeks Ago I think Message 9 - posted by aykayar, 2 Weeks Ago im glad that you think. it is a most wonderful tool Message 10 - posted by LadyDaisyOfOld, 2 Weeks Ago Im starting to regret putting this forward. Now all i can think of is how terrifying a platypaca might be (although good name). Luring you in by being all fluffy and sweet then attacking you with its beak and claws of doom. I think not Message 11 - posted by aykayar, 2 Weeks Ago beaks arent actually dangerous. im against the claw Message 12 - posted by Duchess Kirsty of Monmouthshire, 2 Days Ago No joke of a lie, a Platypaca would be a bit of a nightmare animal to meet. Especially if you're on the way back from the pub and a bit worse for wear, and then it starts worrying you with it's big beak, smothering you with its wool and then stabs you with a hideous poisonous claw. However, both platypi and alpacas are friendly (except for when alpacas spit, or when platypi in self-defense use their claw), so perhaps this hybrid animal would also be friendly, and thus not a threat. Although still odd-looking. alpacas alpacas alpacas